Contrecoup
by Lythanda
Summary: Je komplexer ein Plan ist, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er am Ende jemand anderem dient. Diese Geschichte ist ein Versuch, das zu erkären, was dem Kapitel Spinners End zugrunde lag.
1. Pläne

**I: Pläne**

Zwei Tage war die Beerdigung Albus Dumbledores her und Severus Snape hatte sich noch nicht ganz davon erholt.

Er hatte gewusst, was passieren würde, was passieren musste und auch ohne sein Eingreifen wäre der Schulleiter unweigerlich gestorben. Aber dennoch nagte es an ihm, wie ein emotionaler Tumor.

Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab. Nichts würde den alten Mann zurückbringen und nichts hätte ihn im Leben halten können. Es war der Sache dienlich gewesen, dass er ihn der Absprache gemäß tötete. Und trotzdem schmerzte es mehr, als Severus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte das gesamte Schuljahr über Zeit gehabt, sich auf den Moment vorzubereiten und er war sicher gewesen, sich und die Situation unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

Und trotzdem war da auf dem Turm dieser winzige Moment des Zögerns gewesen. Die Sekunde, in der unrealistische Hoffnung aufgekeimt war, dass alles zu einem anderen Ende geführt werden konnte. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann mahnte ihn die leise, flehende Stimme Dumbledores, sich an das Versprechen zu halten, das er gegeben hatte.

Er hasste es, sich daran zu erinnern.

Dieser eine Moment der Schwäche, das letzte, das der Mann, dessen Respekt er so sehr gebraucht hatte, von ihm gesehen hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ging zu einem Sideboard und holte eine Flasche Elfenwein heraus. Sorgfältig entkorkte er ihn, nahm ein wertvolles altes Kristallglas und schenkte die blutrote Flüssigkeit ein.

Er hob das Glas und sagte leise: „Auf dich, Albus. Merlin möge geben, dass dein Plan gelingt."

Dann trank er den Wein in langsamen, tiefen Zügen.

oooOOOooo

Bellatrix Lestrange stand vor ihrem Herrn und strahlte ihn voller Hingabe an.

„Es ist gelungen, mein Lord! Euer genialer Plan ist in jedem Detail gelungen. Nur der Verräter ist entkommen, aber den finden wir schon und dann mag er um Gnade winseln, so viel er will. Er wird keine bekommen!"

Ein triumphierendes Lachen ertönte, als sie die letzten Worte fast ausspuckte.

„Langsam, Bella. Ja, der Plan ist gelungen und das verdanken wir zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil deinen Umgangsformen." Er lachte zischend.

„Damit hast du die Niederlage im Ministerium wieder wettgemacht, würde ich meinen."

Bella sank mit einem Laut des Glückes auf die Knie und versuchte den Saum seines Umhangs zu küssen.

Voldemort wich angewidert zurück. „Bellatrix! Schluss damit!"

Sie zuckte unter seinen scharfen Worten zusammen, wie unter einem Hieb. Dann erhob sie sich und sah ihn wieder an. „Und wie geht es nun weiter, mein Lord? Wie bekommen wir das hässliche kleine Potterbaby in die Hände?" Ihre Stimme quiekte, als sie sprach und man konnte Abscheu in dem schlangenartigen Gesicht ihres Meisters sehen.

„Wir werden sehen. Jetzt sehen wir erst einmal, wie die Dinge sich weiter entwickeln. Ohne Albus Dumbledore ist die Zauberwelt kopflos, dem Orden fehlt ein Anführer, die Schule ist ausgeliefert."

Genuss klang in seiner Stimme mit, als der die Konsequenzen seines Planes aufzählte.

Bellatrix sah mit unverhohlener Bewunderung zu ihm auf.

„Genial", hauchte sie ehrfürchtig." Absolut genial, mein Lord. Ihr habt die Figuren auf dem Schachbrett bewegt und sie haben ausnahmslos nach euren Erwartungen reagiert."

„Natürlich haben sie das, Bella. Sieh zu und lerne. Ich weiß, wie diese Art von Menschen denkt und fühlt und wenn man bestimmte Empfindungen triggert, dann kann man mit dem Ergebnis fest rechnen."

Verachtung mischte sich in die Kälte seiner Stimme. „Es ist schon fast erbärmlich, wie berechenbar jene sind, die sich zu den Guten zählen. Ihre Motive sind durchschaubar und wenn man die Schemata ihres Denkens und Fühlens verstanden hat, kann man mit ihnen spielen, wie mit abgerichteten Hunden."

Bellatrix hing an seinen Lippen und lauschte seinen Ausführungen.

Aber er schien genug zu haben, denn mit einer wegwischenden Handbewegung bedeutete er ihr, dass sie gehen solle.

Als sie sich erhob sagte er abschließend: „Der erste Teil ist wunschgemäß verlaufen, die Saat ist gesät, nun warten wir darauf, die Ernte einzubringen."

Bella verließ wortlos den Raum und der, dessen Namen nur die wenigsten nannten begab sich zur Ruhe.

oooOOOooo

Er trank gerade das zweite Glas Wein, als es an der Tür klopfte. Snape hob die Augenbrauen. Es gab nur eine Person, die den Ort seines Verstecks kannte und sie erwartete er nun wirklich nicht.

Langsam ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Vor ihm stand eine schmale, zarte Person in einem schwarzen Umhang, deren Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen war.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Narcissa. Was tust du hier?"

Ihre Stimme war leise und zitterte. „Lass mich herein, Severus, bitte."

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie ein. Langsam schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und verschloss sie sowohl mit einem starken Riegel, als auch mit einem gemurmelten Zauber.

Er tat dies bedächtig und sorgfältig und es war nicht erkennbar, ob er damit eher ihr die Möglichkeit geben wollte, sich zu fassen, oder doch sich selber.

Schließlich deutete er ihr mit einer Geste an, ins Wohnzimmer zu treten und nahm ihr den Umhang ab.

Sie wirkte ausgezehrt, müde, aber trotz alledem war sie noch immer schön. Sie trug eine saphirblaue Robe, die wunderbar mit ihrem blassen Teint, den blauen Augen und dem blonden Haar harmonierte. Sie ließ sie noch zerbrechlicher aussehen und Severus fühlte den Instinkt, sie zu beschützen.

Er wischte den Gedanken fort und rief sich in Erinnerung, was dieser Instinkt beim letzten Mal, als er ihn gefühlt hatte, für Konsequenzen gehabt hatte.

Sein Gesicht verhärtete sich unwillkürlich, aber trotzdem bot er ihr einen Platz und ein Glas Wein an.

Das Gefühl eines deja vu drängte sich ihm auf und ohne es zu bemerken, sah er über die Schulter nach Bellatrix. Aber natürlich war sie nicht da.

Er schalt sich dumm und ging kurz zu einem der Fenster, um sich zu sammeln. Er sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit des Abends und zog dann mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Vorhänge zu.

Dann nahm auch er sich noch ein Glas Wein und setzte sich zu Narcissa.

„Nun? Was ist diesmal der Grund für deinen Besuch, Narcissa?"

Sie sah in die dunkle Flüssigkeit in ihrem Glas und sprach dann langsam und leise.

„Draco. Du hast ihn gerettet, du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, Severus. Ich bin dir so dankbar."

Ihre Stimme war klarer geworden und mit jedem Wort kräftiger.

Sie stellte das Glas ab und erhob sich. Auch Severus stand auf, unsicher, was sie nun vorhatte.

Sie ging zu ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick flackerte, als sie sich plötzlich abwandte.

„Würdest du es noch einmal tun, Severus?", presste sie hervor und ihre Stimme hatte wieder den verzweifelten Ton von vor einem Jahr.

Snape stöhnte unhörbar. Was sollte das nun wieder werden. Er nahm eine abwehrende Haltung an, als er leise fragte: „Was noch einmal tun?"

„Ihn beschützen, auf ihn aufpassen."

Severus schwieg.

Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und sah ihn wieder an. Angst und Verzweiflung irrlichterten in ihrem Blick, aber sie wandte sich nicht wieder ab.

„Ich habe getan, was ich konnte, mehr kannst du nicht verlangen, Narcissa."

Sie packte seine Robe mit beiden Händen, klammerte sich daran fest und wie schon einmal zuvor begann sie zu weinen.

„Du musst uns helfen, Severus! Du musst mir verzeihen!"

Er packte ihre Hände, löste sie von dem Stoff seiner Robe und schob sie energisch von sich.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte er grob. „Was muss ich verzeihen?"

Schluchzend sackte sie in sich zusammen. „Ich habe dich belogen. Wir haben dir eine Falle gestellt und ich habe meinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass sie zuschnappt. Severus, du musst das verstehen, es ging um das Leben meines einzigen Sohnes. Ich wäre zu allem bereit gewesen, wenn ich Draco damit geholfen hätte. Das musst du verstehen!"

Schluchzer unterbrachen immer wieder ihre Worte und ihre Verzweiflung wirkte echt.

Er sah sie stumm an.

„Verstehst du denn nicht, Severus? Es war eine Falle, es war von Anfang an ein Plan und ich habe mitgespielt." Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht, aber sie schaffte es, sich nicht abzuwenden, sondern ihn weiter anzusehen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gewusst."

Sie starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Aber wieso…"

„Es ist so eine Sache mit Plänen, Narcissa. Während man versucht, sie zu Perfektion zu bringen, weiß man nie, wem sie sonst noch dienen."

Er zog sie auf die Beine zurück und schob sie sanft wieder auf das kleine Sofa. Dann reichte er ihr ein kleines Tuch und ihr Weinglas und beobachtete sie nachdenklich, als sie sich ihre Tränen trocknete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Wahrheiten

Inzwischen ist mehrfach die Frage nach der Bedeutung des Titels aufgetaucht und die Frage danach, was der Titel für die Geschichte bedeutet.

Zu der zweiten Frage kann ich nichts sagen, die Verbindung zwischen der Bedeutung des Titels und der Geschichte möge der Leser bitte selber ziehen.

Aber die Bedeutung des Wortes "Contrecoup" möchte ich an dieser Stelle schon erklären, obwohl diese Erklärung ursprünglich erst für das Ende der Geschichte gedacht war.

_**Contrecoup**__ ist ein medizinischer Begriff. Er bezeichnet ein Verletzungsmuster bei einer speziellen Form des Schädel-Hirn-Traumas._

_Bekommt der Mensch einen starken frontalen Schlag gegen den Kopf (oder prallt entsprechend stark auf), so wird das Hirn gegen die Innenseite des frontalen Schädels geschlagen. Das wird als "Coup" bezeichnet. Dabei erleidet das Hirn vorne Verletzungen durch den Aufprall._

_Danach prallt das Hirn zurück und wird gegen die rückwärtige Schädelwand geschleudert, was man als "Contrecoup" bezeichnet. Auch hier erleidet das Hirn eine Verletzung, die unerklärlicherweise in vielen Fällen schwerer ist, als die Verletzung des Coups. Warum das so ist, darüber gibt es verschiedenen Forschungen und Theorien, aber das soll für uns hier nicht relevant sein. Wichtig ist hier nur das Bild, dass es, obwohl die Gewaltanwendung auf das Hirn an der einen Stelle war, die schwerere Verletzung an eine ganz anderen Stelle ist und man nicht vorher ahnen konnte, dass der Schlag, den man ausgeteilt hat neben dem angestrebten Effekt auch noch einen zweiten, weiter entfernten Effekt hatte, den man vielleicht nicht in die eigene Planung mit einbezogen hatte._

_Manche Dinge schießen weit über das Ziel hinaus, oder gehen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes "nach hinten los"._

**II: Wahrheiten**

Narcissa starrte ihn an. Entsetzen machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit, als sie begriff, was er gesagt hatte.

„Du hast es gewusst? Vor dem unbrechbaren Schwur?"

„Nein. Nicht vor dem Schwur, aber kurz danach ist mir die Perfidität eures Planes aufgegangen."

Er verschwieg, dass es das Gespräch mit Dumbledore gewesen war, das ihn hatte erkennen lassen, welches Spiel hier gespielt wurde. Er verschwieg auch, dass es Dumbledore gewesen war, der Narcissa schon damals verziehen hatte und auch ihn angehalten hatte, sich im Verzeihen zu üben.

Snape schauderte unmerklich. Auch wieder eines dieser Dinge, die Albus nie begriffen hatte. Dass es nicht jedermanns Sache war, zu verzeihen. Dass Vergebung nicht in der Natur eines jeden Menschen lag, und nicht jeder so verständnisvoll und in aller Konsequenz verzeihend war, wie er.

Wie schon so oft hatte Dumbledore nicht sehen können, wo die Grenze dessen war, was seine Schützlinge ertragen konnten.

Er betrachtete Narcissa und beschloss, es ihr nicht leicht zu machen. Was immer sie wollte, sie würde es sich erkämpfen müssen.

Nachdem sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, legte sie das Taschentuch beiseite und griff unsicher nach ihrem Weinglas. Er bemerkte, dass ihre Hand leicht zitterte und als sie das Glas zum Mund führte, erklang ein leiser Ton, als der Rand des Glases gegen ihre Zähne stieß.

Sie musste wirklich außer Fassung sein, dachte er. Den perfekt erzogenen Töchtern des Hauses Black passierte solch ein Fauxpas normalerweise nie.

Er musterte sie mit kritischem Blick und sah die dunklen Ränder unter ihren Augen und die dünnen Linien, die ihre Nasenflügel mit den Mundwinkeln verbanden.

Sie war in diesem letzten Jahr gealtert, stärker, als die vergangene Zeit es rechtfertigen würde. Aber sie war nicht die einzige, die eine Last getragen hatte, die schwerer war, als sie eigentlich tragen konnte, dachte er bei sich.

Seine Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich, als sie endlich aufsah und sein Gesicht musterte. Es war wieder diese perfekte Maske, die er seit so vielen Jahren trug und sie begriff, dass der kurze Moment der Offenheit, des Mitgefühls vorbei war.

Langsam atmete sie ein, dann richtete sie sich gerade auf, verschanzte sich hinter dem Gebaren der perfekten Dame und nippte an ihrem Wein.

Schließlich sagte sie ruhig: „Verzeih meinen Ausbruch, Severus. Ich wollte dir kein Unbehagen bereiten, aber es ist einfach etwas viel im Moment."

Er nickte. Es war deutlich einfacher, wenn sie nicht so emotional war. Wenn sie beide die Form wahrten, blieben sie auf sicherem Terrain und er begann sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Nein, er wollte es ihr nicht leicht machen, aber zuhören und ihre Bitte erwägen, das würde er. Das war er ihr schuldig, dachte er, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er einmal für sie empfunden hatte. Und noch empfand, auch wenn er es vorzog, diesen Aspekt ihrer Freundschaft tief in sich zu vergraben.

„Erzähle mir, was euer Plan war, Narcissa."

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ich dachte, du weißt es?"

Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich könnte lügen, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht das erste Mal dass ich sage, ich weiß etwas. Kannst du sicher sein, dass ich die Wahrheit sage?"

Ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht und ein winziger Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

„Aber…"

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„An jenem Tag in Spinners End ward ihr nicht die einzigen Schauspieler im Raum. Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass euer Auftritt erfolgreicher war."

Er kräuselte die Lippen und deutete eine höhnische Verbeugung an.

„Also erzähle mir von eurem fabelhaften Plan, Narcissa. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, von dem Plan unseres Meisters?"

Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Du hast es tatsächlich gewusst."

„Hast du daran gezweifelt?"

„Aber du hast doch eben selber gesagt…" Sie verstummte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wieder war da dieser spöttische Zug um seine Lippen.

„Ich hätte auch das Gegenteil sagen können, Narcissa. Verstehst Du nicht? Ich kann viel behaupten und dann sagen, ich gebe dir die Hilfe, die du verlangst. Aber du kannst niemals sicher sein, ob ich nicht bluffe. Ob ich dir nicht etwas zusage, das ich nicht halten kann, weil ich nicht alle Fakten kenne.

Du kannst nur sicher sein, dass ich wirklich weiß, wovon du redest, wenn du es mir selber gesagt hast.

Und das gilt auch umgekehrt."

Seine dunklen Augen bohrten sich in ihren Blick und jeder Spott, jede Provokation war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Er war so ernst, dass es sie schauderte. Sie begriff, was er sagte und dass er recht hatte.

Sie musste ehrlich mit ihm sein, wenn sie wollte, dass er ihr vertraute, dass er ihr half.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nickte sie.

Dann sah sie sich um.

„Darf ich mich ein wenig frisch machen, bevor wir weiter reden?"

Er nickte, dann zeigte er ihr den Weg ins Bad.

Als er alleine zurück in sein Wohnzimmer kam, sah er sich müde um. Welche Ironie, die Bühne hatte sich verändert, aber das Schauspiel schien sich zu wiederholen.

Er betrachtete sein neues Zuhause und seine Gedanken schweiften zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Es war zwei Tage nach jenem unseligen Abend gewesen, an dem er Potter aus seinem Büro geworfen und den Okklumentik-Unterricht endgültig abgebrochen hatte.

Er war zum Direktor in das Turmbüro gerufen worden und hatte sich vorbereitet, seinen Standpunkt zu vertreten. Er war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen – hatte er geglaubt. Keine Erwiderung des Direktors hatte er nicht vorhergesehen und seinerseits mit klaren, unmissverständlichen Worten hundert Mal im Geiste pariert.

Kein Bitten Dumbledores hatte er nicht erahnt und mit unbeugsamem Willen in Geiste abgeschmettert.

Doch als er dann vor seinem Mentor stand war alles anders gekommen. Keine Vorwürfe. Keine Forderungen. Keine Bitten.

Nachdem er kurz berichtet hatte, wie der Unterricht verlaufen war, hatte Dumbledore sich erhoben, war zu ihm getreten und hatte ihm seine knochige und doch kräftige Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Verzeih mir meine Fehleinschätzung. Ich habe dich und Harry in eine schreckliche Situation gebracht, ohne zu ahnen, dass ihr beide nicht in der Lage sein konntet, sie zu meistern.

Manchmal vergesse ich, dass anderen Grenzen gesetzt sind in dem, was sie ertragen können."

Er hatte den Blick gesenkt und es war Severus nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als diese so zutiefst reuevolle Entschuldigung zu akzeptieren.

Nach kurzem Schweigen hatte Dumbledore das Thema gewechselt und man merkte ihm an, dass das, was er nun sagte, enorm wichtig für ihn war.

„Severus, seit du wieder für den Orden bei Lord Voldemort spionierst, ist dein Leben in allergrößter Gefahr. Ich möchte, dass du Vorkehrungen triffst.

Du solltest du einen abgelegenen Unterschlupf einrichten, in den du fliehen kannst, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Snape wollte protestieren, doch Dumbledore hatte gebieterisch die Hand gehoben und ihn zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Es kann der Tag kommen, an dem du etwas tun musst, das dich zum Gejagten macht. Vielleicht musst du etwas tun, das dich eindeutig und öffentlich auf die Seite des Ordens positioniert und dann werden die Todesser dich ohne Gnade jagen. Oder du musst etwas tun, damit deine Tarnung erhalten bleibt und das dich zum Verfolgten des Ordens und des Ministeriums macht. Solange ich da bin, werde ich dich schützen, aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht immer da sein werde.

Also bereite dich vor, damit du untertauchen kannst, wenn man nach dir sucht.

Alles was zählt ist der Sieg über Lord Voldemort, wir müssen alle anderen Interessen, Wünsche, Hoffnungen dem unterordnen. Deshalb kann es nötig sein, dass du dich versteckst, um unerkannt weiter arbeiten zu können."

Dumbledores Blicke waren eindringlich, bohrend gewesen und Severus hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, als ihm zu versprechen, dieses Projekt zügig in Angriff zu nehmen.

Er hatte unter falschem Namen dieses kleine Haus nahe einem Ort in Devonshire erworben, ein weiteres Verlies bei Gringotts unter dem Namen Tobias Spinner eröffnet und unauffällig im Verlauf eines Jahre einen großen Teil seines Vermögens dorthin transferiert.

Viele Jahre mit vollem Lehrergehalt und nur wenigen Ausgaben hatten ihn eine hübsche Summe ansparen lassen. Nun hatte sich diese Sparsamkeit als Segen erwiesen, denn es war deutlich einfacher, ein geordnetes Untertauchen vorzubereiten, wenn Geld kein Problem war.

Dumbledores Voraussicht hatte sich wieder einmal als perfekt erwiesen und nach seiner Flucht vom Schulgelände hatte sich Severus hierher begeben.

Nun musste er nur noch versteckt bleiben, sein bekanntes Gesicht konnte er nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Weder beim Orden, noch bei den Todessern, denn er war sicher, dass der dunkle Lord in ihm den Verräter sah, der er war.

Er würde einen Weg finden müssen, weiterhin Informationen zu bekommen und sie dem Orden zuzuspielen, aber wie er das anstellen sollte, war ihm noch ein Rätsel.

Da er aber immer in seinem leben Lösungen für die unlösbar scheinenden Probleme gefunden hatte, war er sicher, auch dieses Mal einen Weg zu finden.

Narcissa, die in diesem Augenblick wieder das Zimmer betrat, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Der Auftrag

**III: Der Auftrag**

Sie setzte sich wieder, ganz Dame, ganz die Tochter aus gutem Hause, die sie immer gewesen war.

Sie strich sich ihre Robe mit einer routinierten Bewegung glatt, eine Geste, die sie oft verwendete, wenn sie ihre Gedanken ordnen wollte.

„Es begann alles nach jedem schrecklichen Desaster im Ministerium vor einem Jahr", begann sie zu erzählen und ihre Stimme klang jetzt ruhig und beherrscht.

Snape lauschte ihr aufmerksam, die Wandlung in ihrem Verhalten empfand er als wohltuend.

„Der dunkle Lord war zu Recht erbost über das Versagen seiner Leute und er suchte und fand natürlich sofort Schuldige. Meinen Mann", sie stockte und ihre Stimme verlor einen Moment lang ihre Sicherheit. „Und dich, Severus."

Snape hob die Augenbrauen und sah sie fragend an. Er wusste, was sie ihm da erzählte, er hatte es tausend Mal durchgedacht. Und trotzdem war es ein merkwürdig flaues Gefühl, dieses Wissen nun aus berufener Quelle bestätigt zu sehen.

„Er hat mir gedroht, Severus. Er hat mir keine Wahl gelassen und ich habe getan, was er verlangt hat."

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, dann fuhr sie fort.

„Natürlich hatte ich eine Wahl, ich hätte zu dir gehen können und mit dir reden, aber ich hatte einfach zuviel Angst."

Wieder schwieg sie einige Sekunden, dann sagte sie mit sehr leiser Stimme: „Jetzt habe ich noch viel mehr Angst."

Als sie bemerkte, dass Snape sich nicht rührte, sondern sie nur mit seinen unergründlichen dunklen Augen unverwandt musterte, schluckte sie vernehmlich.

„Oh Severus, was habe ich nur getan. Du hättest sterben können."

Sie vergaß sich für einen Moment und griff nach seiner Hand. Ihre Finger waren zart, aber eiskalt. Die Berührung war federleicht und weckte etwas, das tief in ihm schlummerte. Er spürte, dass ihre Hände leicht zitterten und unterdrückte einen leisen Laut. Sanft schob er ihre Hände wieder von sich.

Sie griff nach einer Applikation an ihrer Robe und drehte sie zwischen ihren Fingern.

„Ich sollte von Anfang an erzählen, vielleicht kannst du dann verstehen, was mich bewogen hat, zu tun, was ich glaubte, dass es meine einzige Wahl war."

Sie begann stockend zu berichten, was an jedem Abend passiert war, als all die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres ihren Anfang gefunden hatten und ihre Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit.

oooOOOooo

Es war nur einige Tage nach dem schlimmen Desaster im Ministerium.

Der dunkle Lord hatte getobt vor Wut, aber wie so oft war der Sturm schnell vorüber gezogen und er war wieder kalt und ruhig geworden.

Jede Niederlage, die er einstecken musste, endete mit einem neuen, noch perfekter ausgeklügelten Plan. Er lernte aus seinen Fehlern, und auch wenn er sie niemals vor irgendwem eingestand, so zeigten die folgenden Pläne doch immer, dass er das Verhalten seiner Gegner präziser vorhersah.

Sie wurde zu ihm gerufen und bemerkte, dass wenige, enge Gefolgsleute anwesend waren. Sein Hang, sich öffentlich zu produzieren, Fehler anderer vor Publikum darzulegen und zu bestrafen machte ihr Angst und sie ahnte, dass das, was da auf die zukam, sie an den Rand ihrer Kräfte bringen würde.

Sie unterdrückte das Zittern, das sie packen wollte und ging auf seinen Wink hin zu ihm. Seine schlangenartigen Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren, aber sein Mund verzog sich zu einem falschen Lächeln.

„Narcissa, mein Täubchen. Du weißt, warum du hier bist?"

Sie schluckte und nickte leicht, ihr Mund war so trocken, dass sie nicht fähig war, ein Wort zu sagen.

„Nun, wir müssen über das reden, was im Ministerium passiert ist."

Er machte eine Pause, deutete auf einen Stuhl neben sich und als sie zögerte, machte er eine herrische Bewegung, die sie veranlasste, sich unverzüglich zu setzen. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu, als er weiter sprach.

„Es war ein beispielloses Muster an Inkompetenz, was dort vorgefallen ist und natürlich ist es unverzeihlich, dass meine Befehle nicht ausgeführt werden konnten.

Lucius hat auf ganzer Linie versagt und ich kann das nicht ungestraft lassen, das verstehst du doch?"

Tränen stiegen in ihr auf, als sie diese Worte hörte und trotz seines fast hypnotischen Blickes schaffte sie es nicht mehr, ihn weiter anzusehen. Sie senkte den Kopf und sah zu Boden.

Er streckte die Hand aus und seine Finger strichen über ihre Wange zu ihrem Kinn. Mit einer leichten, aber unbeugsamen Bewegung hob er ihr Gesicht an und zwang sie, ihn wieder anzusehen.

Seine Hand war kühl und trocken wie sehr altes Pergament und sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas uraltes, grauenhaftes würde über ihr Gesicht streichen.

Sie versuchte erfolglos ein Schaudern zu unterdrücken. Seine langen, dünnen Finger fühlten sich an, als würde eine Spinne über ihre Haut kriechen, aber dann schlug die Furcht um Lucius und Draco wie eine Faust zu.

Nichts, nicht einmal die grauenhafteste Kreatur war so Furcht einflößend, wie das, was diesen beiden Menschen blühte, wenn sie hier einknickte. Sie musste jetzt stark sein und tun, was immer er verlangte, damit ihnen so wenig Schaden wie möglich entstand.

„Du wirst verstehen, dass ein solch eklatantes Versagen deines Mannes nicht ungestraft bleiben kann, nicht wahr?", fuhr er unerbittlich fort und seine Stimme klang so sanft und einschmeichelnd, als wäre es ihm unglaublich wichtig, dass sie ihn verstand.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass es ihm völlig gleichgültig war, ob sie es verstand, oder nicht. Er weidete sich an ihrer Hilflosigkeit und ihrer Angst und er genoss es, dass andere sie dabei sahen.

„Nun, aber etwas Gutes hat die Katastrophe im Ministerium immerhin eingebracht. Wir wissen nun mit absoluter Sicherheit, wer der Verräter in unseren Reihen ist und wer ein Versager ist.

Das unvermutete Auftauchen des Ordens hat uns zweifelsfrei bewiesen, wo Severus Snape steht und nun kann ich mich daran machen, ihn zu bestrafen."

Narcissa zwinkerte überrascht und ein höhnisches Lächeln überzog das Gesicht Voldemorts.

„Dein Sohn, Narcissa, hat treulich alles, was im letzten Jahr in Hogwarts geschehen ist, seinem Vater berichtet und Lucius trug sein Wissen mir zu. Ich war zu jeder Zeit genauestens informiert, wer von denen, die treu zu Dumbledore standen, noch in der Schule anwesend und handlungsfähig war.

Das dumme Weib Umbridge hat mir perfekt in die Hände gespielt, wenngleich auch sie natürlich durch Minister Fudge eine bestimmte Richtung gewiesen bekam. Unnötig zu sagen, dass der gute Lucius meine Wünsche unauffällig als Vorschläge an den Minister weiterleitete.

Ja, er hat zunächst wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, mein teurer Lucius, umso enttäuschter bin ich von dem Ergebnis.

Ich hatte alles perfekt vorbereitet und dann hat dieser inkompetente Versager sich von ein paar Kindern aufhalten lassen und alles zunichte gemacht."

Seine Stimme war schrill geworden und unbändige Wut war zu hören gewesen, doch eine Sekunde später hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Wie dem auch sei. Als alle Unterstützer Dumbledores die Schule mehr oder weniger verlassen hatten, war da nur noch Severus, gegen den ich seit meiner Wiedergeburt Misstrauen hegte.

Und siehe da… Wir wurden verraten und der Verräter hat sich damit selber enttarnt."

Seine Stimme war leise und zischend geworden und die Bösartigkeit seines Denkens schimmerte klar daraus hervor.

Das Zittern, das Narcissa die ganze Zeit mühevoll unterdrückt hatte, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ihren Körper und entlud sich in ihren Händen. Sie schaffte es, sich soweit unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass nicht ihr ganzer Körper bebte, aber ihre Hände entzogen sich dieser Kontrolle. Sie packte ihre Robe und knetete den Stoff, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, sie könne wieder atmen.

„Ein weiteres Gutes hatte der Vorfall noch. Ich hatte wieder einmal die Gelegenheit, Albus Dumbledore zu beobachten, wie er sich verhält und was er denkt.

Der alte Narr versucht nicht einmal sich vor mir zu verstecken, oder seine Schwächen zu tarnen."

Jetzt schwang Triumph in der grauenhaften Stimme und Narcissa wusste, dass jetzt der Moment kam, wo er seine Pläne erläutern würde.

„Nun, es ist klar, was ich als nächstes Ziel habe, bevor ich mich ganz der Vernichtung Harry Potters widme.

Ich will Albus Dumbledore tot sehen, Severus Snape muss vernichtet werden und dein Mann, Narcissa, muss bestraft werden. Nicht so hart wie Severus, Versagen ist nicht so schlimm wie Verrat, aber immerhin so, dass die Erinnerung an die Strafe ihn dazu antreibt, nie wieder zu versagen, wenn ich ihm einen Auftrag gebe.

Natürlich bin ich mir bewusst, dass keiner da draußen Albus Dumbledore besiegen kann, der einzige, der dazu in der Lage ist, bin ich, aber ich möchte mich nicht so schnell wieder öffentlich blicken lassen, bevor nicht die Potter-Angelegenheit aus der Welt geschafft wurde.

Wie also können wir Albus Dumbledore töten?"

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die wohl nachdenklich wirken sollte, dann hob er die Hand.

„Wir müssen den alten Narren dazu bringen, sich selber zu opfern. Das ist etwas, das er mit Freuden tun wird, wenn ihm der Preis für sein Leben angemessen erscheint.

Wen also können wir ihm entgegensetzen?"

Er sah Narcissa an, die den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Natürlich einen Schüler, eines jener Kinder, die Albus Dumbledore ihrer Gesinnung zum Trotz noch immer für seine Schutzbefohlenen hält. Gerade ein Junge, den er auf meiner Seite vermutet, wird er versuchen zu überzeugen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Einer der Guten zu werden."

Er lachte.

„Hach, das wird ein Fest. Ich wünschte fast, ich könnte dabei sein, wenn er kurz vor seinem Ende bemerkt, dass er manipuliert wurde.

Wir werden Dracos Leben nehmen, Narcissa. Dracos und das von Severus. Wenn diesen beiden der sichere Tod droht, wird Albus Dumbledore mit Freuden sein Leben geben, um ihres zu retten.

Und ohne den alten Narren werden viele Dinge leichter werden."

Er machte eine dramatische Pause und sah sich um. Als er sich der gebannten Aufmerksamkeit aller versichert hatte, fuhr er fort.

„Wie können wir also sicherstellen, dass es keinen Ausweg gibt? Dass es kein Hintertürchen gibt, um Severus und Draco zu retten?

Ein unbrechbarer Schwur würde den Zweck erfüllen, nicht wahr?

Aber wir können natürlich Severus nicht dazu bringen, zu schwören, dass er Dumbledore tötet. Ich fürchte, da würde er lieber sich selber töten.

Der Preis für den Schwur muss Dracos Leben sein, dann wird Severus ausreichend motiviert sein, ihn auch einzuhalten. Bricht er den Schwur, dann stirbt nicht nur er, dann stirbt er mit der Gewissheit, dass ich den Jungen töten werde."

Narcissa schluchzte gequält auf bei diesen Worten.

Wieder umfasste Lord Voldemort ihr Kinn mit seinen Händen und hob ihr Gesicht auf seine Augenhöhe.

„Keine Sorge, Narcissa, deine Rolle in diesem Spiel kommt noch.

Ich werde also Draco den Auftrag erteilen, Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Wir alle wissen, dass der Junge das nicht kann."

Er lachte kalt, als Narcissa leise schluchzte: „Nein, bitte…. Mein Lord… nicht Draco, nicht mein Sohn!"

„Niemand erwartet von Draco, dass er es schafft, Narcissa. Aber ich werde ihn natürlich trotzdem töten, wenn er versagt. Wie auch seinen Vater.

Es sei denn, Severus schwört, Dracos Aufgabe zu vollenden, wenn der Junge versagt.

Natürlich kann auch Severus den alten Narren nicht töten, aber es wird ihn quälen, dass er es soll. Er wird leiden, wie all die Narren leiden, die ihr Herz an andere Menschen hängen und der Schmerz wird ihn fast umbringen."

Voldemort lächelte, er wirkte fast glücklich bei der Vorstellung.

„Hier kommst du ins Spiel, liebe Narcissa. Du wirst Severus dazu bringen, diesen Schwur zu leisten. Wie du das machst, ist mir völlig egal.

Er wird schwören, den Auftrag zu erfüllen, wenn Draco versagt. Und wenn Dumbledore herausbekommt, dass der Preis für sein Überleben der Tod von Draco und Severus ist, dann wird er sich opfern."

Er schwieg und alle im Raum hatten Mühe, die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieses Planes zu erfassen.

Voldemorts Stimme durchschnitt die Stille wie eine Klinge.

„Wenn am Ende Albus Dumbledore tot ist und der Verräter Severus Snape im Staub liegt, bereit, von mir den Todesstoß zu empfangen, dann werde ich erwägen, deinen Mann und deinen Sohn zu verschonen.

Du siehst, es liegt nur daran, wie überzeugend du sein kannst."

Er lachte laut und schrill und einige der Anwesenden stimmten ein. Allerdings klang ihr Lachen dünn, denn jedem war klar, dass auch er irgendwann das Opfer eines solchen Racheplans sein könnte.

Sie schrie auf, als er mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung ihren Arm packte und schmerzhaft zudrückte.

„Du bist mein Werkzeug der Rache, Narcissa. Du bist der vergiftete Dolch, den ich dem Verräter Severus Snape in sein schwarzes Herz stoßen werde.

Versage und du wirst dir wüschen, niemals einen Sohn geboren zu haben, dessen Leben in unvorstellbarem Grauen endet."

Er ließ sie los, erhob sich und verließ den Raum.

Narcissa sackte von ihrem Stuhl und krümmte sich wimmernd auf dem Boden zusammen, bis Bellatrix zu ihr kam, ihr aufhalf und sie aus dem Raum geleitete.

oooOOOooo

Severus hatte ihrer Erzählung unbewegt gelauscht und als sie endete, konnte er kein Wort sagen.

Wieder rannen Tränen aus ihren Augen und liefen über ihr Gesicht, aber sie war stumm. Kein Schluchzen, keine bittende Bewegung.

Sie saß still da, als erwartete sie sein Urteil, während ihre Finger noch immer die Applikation ihrer Robe verdrehten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Die Saat

**IV: Die Saat**

Severus räusperte sich und brach den Bann.

Noch immer schweigend griff sie nach dem Taschentuch und trocknete sich das Gesicht.

Er beugte sich vor, füllte ihr Glas erneut und drückte es ihr in die zitternde Hand. Einen Moment lang hielt er ihre Hand fest, damit sie nichts verschüttete und es lag mehr Trost in dieser Geste, als in allen Worten der Welt, die man ihr hätte sagen können.

Er ließ ihr Zeit, sich zu entspannen, die traumatische Erinnerung wieder zurück in jenes dunkel Verlies ihrer Seele zu drängen, aus dem sie sie hervor geholt hatte und nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens nahm Narcissa ihre Geschichte wieder auf.

„Bella brachte mich in mein Zimmer. Sie verstand nicht den Grund meiner Verzweiflung, aber sie mochte es nicht, ihre Schwester leiden zu sehen. Sie war immer die, die auf mich aufpasste, sie hat mit ihrem ersten Crucio einen Jungen verflucht, der mich schlecht behandelt hatte.

Immer wieder fragte sie, warum ich denn nicht stolz sei, dass unser Meister mir eine so wichtige Aufgabe übertragen hatte. Sie betonte, wie glücklich sie wäre, wenn sie den Verräter in die Falle locken dürfte, aber ihre Worte zogen wie sinnloses Geplapper an mir vorbei.

Schließlich begriff sie, dass die Angst um meinen Mann und meinen Sohn so groß war, dass ich dem Wahnsinn nahe war.

Die Vorstellung, dass ihr Leben und ihre Gesundheit alleine in meiner Hand lagen, war mehr, als ich ertragen konnte, und da Bella meine Verzweiflung nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, bot sie mir ihre Hilfe an.

Ihr war ebenso wie mir klar, dass ich alleine nicht fähig war, dich so zu manipulieren, dass du den Schwur leisten würdest."

Sie verstummt, sah einen Augenblick in seine dunklen Augen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er dort etwas, nach dem er sich immer gesehnt hatte.

Sie zwinkerte eine Träne fort und dann war der Augenblick vorbei. In ihren Augen sah er nur jene Freundschaft, die sie nun seit so vielen Jahren verband und um deretwillen er sich in die üble Falle hatte treiben lassen.

„Es war Bella klar, dass mir die nötige Fähigkeit zur Intrige fehlte, aber mir selber war klar, dass ich es kaum schaffen würde, einen Freund so zu hintergehen."

Ihre Stimme klang jetzt müde, traurig, als hätte sie diese Worte im Geiste schon tausend Mal gesagt.

„Bella hätte das nicht verstanden, für sie ist der Dienst an unserem Herrn das Höchste. Deshalb behielt ich meine Gedanken für mich, aber in ihrem Eifer, sowohl ihrer Schwester zu helfen, als auch den Plänen ihres geliebten Meisters zum Erfolg zu verhelfen, schmiedete sie einen eigenen, finsteren Plan.

Sie mag manchmal völlig verrückt erscheinen und sie überschreitet die Schwelle zum Wahnsinn auch weitaus öfter, als ich es sehen will, aber sie ist nicht dumm und in ihren klaren Momenten sogar ziemlich brillant.

Einen dieser klaren Momente hatte sie an jenem Tag und sie kümmerte sich um mich, bis ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Währenddessen musste ihr Hirn auf Hochtouren gearbeitet haben, denn als ich mich beruhigt hatte, legte sie mir ihren Plan dar."

Wieder senkte Narcissa den Kopf, als könne sie es nicht ertragen, Snape anzusehen, während sie davon berichtete, wie Bellatrix sein Todesurteil vorbereitet hatte.

„Sie sagte, es wäre klar, dass du niemals einen solchen Schwur leisten würdest, wenn ich einfach nur zu dir ginge und dich bitten würde. Sicher würdest du mir zusagen, Draco auf jede denkbare Weise zu unterstützen und auf ihn aufzupassen, aber würdest du dein Leben dafür als Pfand einsetzen?

Sie erklärte mir, dass du das nur tun würdest, wenn man dich überrumpeln könnte, dass man dich in eine Ecke treiben müsste, damit du nicht dazu kommst, darüber nachzudenken, was mit dir geschieht."

Snape sah sie unverwandt an, er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde, denn in den ungezählten durchwachten Nächten seines letzten Schuljahrs in Hogwarts hatte er die Szene wieder und wieder vor seinem Geist ablaufen lassen, um zu analysieren, wie er in diese Situation geraten war.

Narcissa war noch blasser geworden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Jetzt, als es dazu kam, dass sie ihren eigenen Anteil an der Geschichte erzählte, stockte sie abermals und rang um Fassung.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er, ihr diesen Teil der Geschichte zu erlassen und ihr kurz zu erläutern, wie Dumbledore die Situation analysiert und eingeschätzt hatte, damit sie sie kurz bestätigte und dann zu etwas überzugehen, das sie weniger quälte.

Dann aber beschloss er, sie weiter sprechen zu lassen, egal wie schmerzhaft es für sie werden würde. Er erinnerte sich an ein lange Zeit zurückliegendes Gespräch mit Dumbledore, in dem es um Vergebung gegangen war. Albus hatte ihm erklärt, dass viel wichtiger als Vergebung anderer zu erlangen war, dass man lernte, sich selber zu vergeben. Und dass ein ausgesprochenes Geständnis ein wichtiger Bestandteil davon war.

Ein Geständnis konnte heilsam für die Seele sein, auch wenn es sehr schmerzhaft war, einzugestehen, was man getan hatte.

Er hatte lange gebraucht, zu verstehen, was Albus damit gemeint hatte, aber irgendwann hatte er die Weisheit in den Worten erkannt.

Mit dem Gedanken an diese Erinnerung ließ er sie weiterreden.

„Bella erklärte mir, dass wir und die angestammten Rollen, die man uns zuordnete, zunutze machen sollten. Wenn wir beide gemeinsam aufträten, wäre sie es, aus deren Richtung jeder Gefahr wittern würde, während ich diejenige sei, die man als harmlos betrachten würde.

Sie schlug vor, diesen Eindruck noch zu verstärken, um zu verschleiern, dass die eigentliche Gefahr in diesem Fall von mir ausgehen sollte.

Ihr Plan sah vor, dass sie sofort aggressiv auftreten wollte, während ich die Verzweifelte spielen sollte, die Hilflose, die weinend um Hilfe fleht."

Sie gab einen Laut von sich, von dem nicht klar war, ob es ein Schluchzen oder ein Lachen war. „_Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem_", dachte Snape, während er sich bemühte, seine hochkochenden Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Es verstörte ihn mehr, als er geglaubt hatte, all dies nun aus Narcissas Mund zu hören. Es war ein himmelweiter Unterschied, ob man sich etwas vorstellte, oder ob man es dann aus erster Hand bestätigt bekam, das erkannte er nun.

„Als hätte ich das spielen müssen", fuhr sie fort und jetzt erschien der Laut doch mehr ein verzweifeltes Lachen gewesen zu sein.

„Bella schlug vor, dass sie dich mit Fragen und Verdächtigungen in die Ecke drängen wollte, dir keine Zeit zum Atmen, Denken oder Fragen lassen wollte, um dich dann für einen Augenblick von Haken zu lassen. In diesem trügerischen Moment, in dem du dich sicher fühlen würdest, sollte ich zuschlagen."

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und ihre Schultern zuckten verräterisch.

Er sah noch immer auf sie herunter und in seinem Innersten tobte ein Kampf. Ein Teil von ihm wollte schreien, die verfluchen, ihr den Schmerz zufügen, den er durch ihr Handeln erlitten hatte. Ein anderer Teil von ihm sagte ruhig, dass sie diesen Schmerz schon erlitten hatte und noch immer erlitt. Dass es nichts gab, das er ihr antun könnte, was der dunkle Lord ihr nicht schon längst zugefügt hatte.

Er ließ sich ihre Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag. Jedes Detail des Plans stimmte mit dem überein, was Dumbledore vermutet hatte. Sogar Bellatrix Anteil hatte er genauso eingeschätzt. Er hatte die Protagonisten in diesem schmutzigen Spiel beobachtet und obwohl er nicht einmal selber Zeuge gewesen war, sondern alles durch ihn, Snape, erfahren hatte, war es ihm möglich gewesen, auf die Motive und Absichten der handelnden Personen zu schließen.

Auf einmal wünschte sich Severus, er wäre ein gelehrigerer Schüler gewesen, hätte sich mehr von dieser Beobachtungsgabe und dem Wissen über die emotionale Logik der Menschen angeeignet.

Narcissa senkte ihre Hände, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und hob den Kopf.

Sie beobachtete ihn wachsam, versuchte in seinem Gesicht nach Anzeichen für seine Gemütsverfassung zu lesen, aber es war die undurchdringliche Maske, die es immer gewesen war, wenn er wünschte, seine Gedanken vor anderen zu verbergen.

„_Nicht jetzt, Severus_", dachte sie voller Enttäuschung. „_Nicht vor mir_."

Doch sie ließ sich ihre Gedanken nicht anmerken und sagte ruhig: „Sag mir, was du davon hältst, Severus. Du warst es, der sagte, wir müssten ehrlich sein."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sprechen konnte. Zu aufgewühlt waren seine Gedanken und Gefühle und er wusste, dass er sie erst einmal ordnen musste, bevor er wieder sprechen konnte.

Mühsam beherrscht sagte er: „Ich muss für einen Moment gehen, du kannst hier auf mich warten, wenn du willst."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, verließ er den Raum und das Haus und ging auf eine einsame Wanderung, wie schon so oft seit er die Schule verlassen hatte. An die Felder hinter seinem Haus grenzte ein Wald und er nutzte die absolute Abgeschiedenheit seines Wohnsitzes, um lange Wanderungen zu machen.

Etwas, das er in seiner Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts nie getan hatte, aber sein Leben hatte sich so grundlegend verändert, dass er nicht einmal einen Gedanken an diese eigenartige Veränderung seiner Gewohnheiten verschwendet hatte.

Es war Nacht geworden und ein sternenklarer Himmel spannte sich wie ein gigantisches Tuch über die Welt. Fahles Mondlicht erhellte den Weg, den er sich für seine klärenden Gedanken ausgesucht hatte.

Noch einmal ließ er sich durch den Kopf gehen, was sie erzählt hatte, fühlte wieder die absolute Machtlosigkeit und Verzweiflung seiner Situation während des letzten Schuljahrs.

Hass loderte in seinem Inneren auf, als er daran dachte, was er verloren hatte.

Es war vielleicht kein Leben gewesen, das andere Menschen als gutes Leben bezeichnet hätten, aber es war sein Leben gewesen. Er hatte es auf eine Art und Weise gemocht und er hatte kein besseres gekannt.

Sie hatte ihn in eine Situation gebracht, die ihn dieses Leben verlieren ließ.

Er hielt inne und rief sich zur Ordnung. Viele Dinge wären auch so, ohne ihr Zutun geschehen, das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Aber manche Dinge wären ohne die verfluchte Falle anders gewesen und er hätte nicht…

Er hielt inne.

Hätte er wirklich nicht das getan, worum ihn Albus Dumbledore gebeten hatte?

Wäre wirklich alles anders gekommen ohne den unbrechbaren Schwur?

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann konnte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass es genauso gekommen wäre. Zu viele Faktoren waren völlig unabhängig von Narcissa gewesen.

Aber es fühlte sich einfach besser an, in ihr die Schuldige zu sehen. Es war so unendlich viel leichter und es tat gut.

Zumindest für einen Moment. Er genoss das Gefühl, dann wandte er sich wieder der Realität zu.

Er versuchte zu analysieren, welche Situation sich ihm hier bot. Sie hatte ihn einmal in die Falle gelockt, wie hoch war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie es ein zweites Mal tun würde?

Es gab ein Sprichwort, das er von seinem Vater kannte: Der Blitz schlägt niemals zweimal an der gleichen Stelle ein.

Aber was, wenn genau das die Basis des Plans war? Wenn er glauben sollte, dass sie es kein zweites Mal wagen würde und er sich damit nur sicher fühlen sollte?

Was, wenn der Blitz von jemandem manipuliert wurde, um genau an der gleichen Stelle noch einmal einzuschlagen. Da, wo es niemand erwarten würde, weil ja gerade dafür die Wahrscheinlichkeit so verschwindend gering war.

Zweifel kamen in ihm auf, ob er Narcissa nicht einfach hinaus werfen sollte. Sie nicht einfach vergessen und ihrem Schicksal überlassen sollte, weitergehen, ohne einen Blick zurück.

Er dachte daran, wie sie vor ihm gesessen hatte. Sie hatte geschwiegen, als wäre ihr klar, dass er das, was sie gesagt hatte, verarbeiten musste, dass er es prüfen und seine Schlüsse ziehen musste.

Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er sie nicht fortjagen konnte. Er musste ihr zuhören und ihr vertrauen, so unglaubwürdig ihre Geschichte auch klingen mochte.

Das war es, das Vermächtnis des Albus Dumbledore. Das war es, was er ihm mit auf seinen Weg gegeben hatte.

Hör auf dein Gefühl, wenn jemand um deine Hilfe bittet und verweigere niemandem eine zweite Chance, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hat und ihn ehrlich bereut.

Nichts bringt einen Menschen sicherer auf den Weg des Bösen, als eine Zurückweisung, wenn er Vergebung und Hilfe erbittet. Wenn er Reue und Einsicht zeigt, dann ist das eine wunderbare Chance, jemandem zu zeigen dass er immer eine Wahl hat. Dass ein einziger Fehler nicht das ganze Leben verderben muss.

„_Ja, Albus_", dachte Severus. „_Das war die Saat, die du in jedem von uns gesät hast. Und auch, wenn wir es nicht glauben wollten, still und heimlich ist sie aufgegangen._"

Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, als er seine Schritte zurück zum Haus lenkte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Ernte

**V: Ernte**

Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er mehrere Stunden unterwegs gewesen war und als er das Haus erreichte, hatte er das Gefühl, bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren zu sein.

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und fand Narcissa schlafend auf dem Sofa. Ihr Gesicht war entspannt, doch auch jetzt zeichnete sich die Erschöpfung deutlich ab. Die letzten Monate mussten eine unvorstellbare Belastung für sie gewesen sein.

Er hob eine Decke auf, die über der Lehne seines Sessels lag und deckte sie vorsichtig zu. Dann setzte er sich in seine Sessel und betrachtete sie.

Trotz der deutlichen Zeichen eines Jahres voller Sorgen und Angst, die sich in ihrem Gesicht abgezeichnet hatten, war sie noch immer eine schöne Frau.

Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit, zu dem was er schon seit so langer Zeit für Narcissa empfand.

Natürlich hatte er seine Gefühle immer tief in sich vergraben. Lucius Malfoy war sein Freund und er würde nicht einmal in Gedanken einen Freund betrügen.

So war Narcissa immer eine Freundin gewesen, aber eine, für die er deutlich mehr getan hätte, als für jeden anderen Menschen.

Wieder kochte Wut in ihm hoch, als er daran dachte, dass genau dieser Umstand sein Verhängnis geworden war.

Er brachte auch dieses Gefühl wieder unter Kontrolle und erinnerte sich daran, dass nicht Narcissa es war, auf die sich sein Hass richten musste, sondern der, der sie alle in diese Lage gebracht hatte: Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa war in diesem Spiel nur eine Figur, wie er und andere auch und er würde dem dunklen Lord in die Hand spielen, wenn er Narcissa an seiner Stelle hasste.

Die Kunst Menschen gegeneinander auszuspielen beherrschte Lord Voldemort wie kaum ein anderer und es war unabdingbar, sich durch Vertrauen und Freundschaft dagegen zu stellen, wenn es eine Chance auf den Sieg geben sollte.

Auch so eine Lehre des alten Schulleiters, die eine ganze Weile gebraucht hatte, um zu einer wirklichen Erkenntnis in Severus zu reifen.

Narcissa regte sich langsam, während sie erwachte, verließ Severus das Zimmer, um einen Tee zuzubereiten.

Als er mit dem Tablett zurückkam, hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und ordnete ihre Kleidung.

Sie erhob sich und erklärte leise, sie wolle sich ein wenig frisch machen.

Wenige Minuten später betrat sie wieder das Wohnzimmer und ließ sich von ihm eine Tasse Tee reichen.

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee, dann sah sie ihn fragend an. Noch immer wartete sie darauf, wie er auf ihr Geständnis reagieren würde.

„Was sagst du, Severus?"

Ihre Stimme klang dünn, es war Furcht darin zu hören, wie sein Urteil ausfallen würde. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Wir lassen es jetzt einfach so stehen, Narcissa. Darüber befinden, wie verwerflich und grausam dein Tun war, können wir irgendwann immer noch. Jetzt bist du hier, um neu anzufangen und das soll im Vordergrund stehen."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Du klingst wie Albus Dumbledore", sagte sie und ihr Tonfall spiegelte die Verwirrung ihrer Miene wieder.

Eines jener so seltenen, kleinen Anflüge eines Lächelns stahl sich auf Severus Züge.

„Ich war sein Schüler. Viele Jahre mehr, als die meisten anderen Menschen, vergiss das nicht, Narcissa."

Sie nickte nachdenklich.

„Es ist dir über eine sehr lange Zeit hervorragend gelungen, diesen Umstand zu verbergen, Severus", antwortete sie dann und erwiderte sein Lächeln zaghaft.

Sie sah ihn offen an, in ihren blauen Augen konnte er keine Täuschung lesen und sie verbarg auch nichts vor ihm. Ihr Blick war wie eine Einladung, aber er widerstand der Versuchung.

Legilimentik und Vertrauen schlössen einander aus, hatte Dumbledore ihm erklärt, als er dem alten Schulleiter vor vielen Jahren einmal angeboten hatte die Bestätigung für seine Worte in seinem Geist zu suchen.

Severus, der damals noch nicht viel verstand von dem, was Dumbledore an Lebensweisheiten aussprach, hatte verwundert den Kopf geschüttelt und den alten Zauberer im Geiste einen Narren geschimpft.

Heute wusste er, dass man sich mit Legilimentik zwar eine Bestätigung für eine Aussage holen konnte, aber das Vertrauen dafür opferte und damit auch alles, was dieses Vertrauen an Gutem nach sich zog.

Heute war er dankbar, dass er diese Lektion gelernt hatte und mit dem Gefühl leben konnte, dass Dumbledore ihm wahrhaft vertraut hatte, auch ohne Beweise, die er aus seinem Kopf gezogen hatte.

Narcissa stellte ihre Teetasse ab und riss ihn mit dem leisen Klirren aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich weiß inzwischen, dass der dunkle Lord niemals vorhatte, Draco zu verschonen. Dass Draco nur Mittel zum Zweck war, mich dazu zu bringen, dir den Schwur abzuringen. Dracos Leben war der Preis, für den er meine bedingungslose Kooperation erkauft hat."

Plötzlich klang ihre Stimme kalt vor Wut.

„Aber er will mich betrügen, so wie er jeden betrügt, dem er eines seiner teuflischen Versprechen gibt. Ich glaube, er hatte nie vor, Draco zu verschonen, oder Lucius gegenüber Gnade walten zu lassen.

Der dunkle Lord weiß nicht, was Mutterliebe ist, aber er weiß, dass sie existiert und dass sie stark genug ist, um Menschen Dinge tun zu lassen, die sie sonst niemals täten.

Ich habe es nicht gewusst. Aber er weiß so viel über die menschliche Natur und obwohl er all die Gefühle nicht selber kennt, so weiß er doch, wie man sie perfekt ausspielt."

Sie redete sich in Rage und Severus stockte ein weiteres Mal der Atem, als er daran dachte, wer vor fast genau einem Jahr fast genau diese Dinge gesagt hatte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Severus", hatte Albus gesagt. „Lord Voldemort hält seine Versprechen nicht. Insbesondere nicht gegenüber ihm so unbedeutend scheinenden Personen wie Narcissa."

Snape hatte ihn fragend angesehen, seine Gedanken hatten rasend versucht, der Logik des Schulleiters zu folgen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte den Mund Dumbledores, als er fort fuhr.

„Lord Voldemort glaubt, er können Menschen beliebig manipulieren, ihre Gefühle für die, die sie lieben, gegen sie verwenden, um sie dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was er will. Aber er weiß nicht, dass diese Gefühle sie zu viel mehr fähig machen, als er es geplant hat.

Damit, dass er seine Versprechen nicht einlöst, treibt er sie zu verzweifelten Taten, die sich irgendwann gegen ihn richten werden.

Was auch immer er Narcissa dafür versprochen hat, dich in diese Lage zu bringen – und ich glaube, dass das Leben ihres Sohnes der Preis war – er wird dieses Versprechen brechen und damit eine ungeheure Macht entfesseln.

Nichts ist unberechenbarer und schlagkräftiger, als eine Mutter, die aus Angst um das Leben ihres Kindes zu verzweifelten Mitteln greift.

Tom Riddle kann viele emotionale Verhaltensweisen vorherberechnen, aber ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass er diese spezielle Reaktion nicht erahnen kann, weil sie ihm völlig fremd ist."

Dumbledore hatte Snape ruhig angesehen und gesagt: „Sei darauf vorbereitet, dass etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert, Severus. Lord Voldemort hat eine finstere Saat ausgesät, deren Früchte ihn nicht nur überraschen, sondern auch erheblich schwächen können."

Er hatte geschmunzelt und ein Hauch von Trauer und Wehmut hatte seine Lippen umspielt. „Ich bedaure es ein wenig, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, wenn er erkennen muss, dass er selber es war, der die Fäden gesponnen hat, über die er stolpern wird."

Snape seufzte unhörbar und wandte sich wieder der Gegenwart zu.

„Also was ist es nun, das dich hierher geführt hat, Narcissa?", fragte Snape.

Sie holte tief Luft und ihr blasses Gesicht bekam wieder etwas Farbe.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Severus. Du musst mich bei meinem Vorhaben unterstützen, aber vor Allem musst du Draco beschützen vor dem Zorn unseres Meisters."

„Du solltest lernen, deine Bitten nicht als Forderungen zu formulieren, Narcissa. Du bist schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr in der Position, das zu tun." Seine Stimme war kälter geworden und man spürte den Ärger über die Arroganz vergangener Tage, die noch immer mit aller Selbstverständlichkeit durch ihre Verzweiflung hindurch schimmerte.

Vielleicht ließen sich Jahrzehnte des Lebens in der gehobenen Zauberergesellschaft nicht so einfach abstreifen.

Sie senkte den Kopf.

Nach einem Moment hob sie den Blick wieder und sah ihn an.

„Verzeih mir, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

Snape nickte leicht und das Thema schien aus der Welt zu sein.

„Severus, ich bitte dich um deinen Schutz für meinen Sohn. Niemandem ist dieser Ort hier bekannt, könntest du ihn hier bei dir aufnehmen und für eine Weile versteckt halten, solange ich tue, was ich vorhabe?"

Seine dunklen Augen musterten sie.

„Ich kann ihn hier verstecken, wenn du das, was du vorhast tust. Ich kann ihn beschützen, wenn du um sein Leben fürchtest, aber was ist mit Lucius? Wenn Draco in Gefahr ist, ist er es dann nicht auch?"

Tränen schimmerten ein weiteres Mal in Narcissas blauen Augen.

„Ich weiß." In ihrer Stimme klang Schmerz mit. „Aber ich kann ihm nicht helfen. Niemand kann das, wenn der dunkle Lord beschlossen hat, ihm etwas anzutun. Ich glaube nicht mehr daran, dass unser Meister Lucius verschonen wird. Er wird tun, woran er Freude hat und kein gegebenes Versprechen wird ihn dabei aufhalten.

Aber auch wenn ich nichts für Lucius tun kann, so kann ich doch wenigstens versuchen, Draco zu retten. Und dafür brauchen wir deine Hilfe Severus."

Er zögerte, dann nickte er.

„Gut, ich werde dir und Draco helfen."


	6. Contrecoup

**VI: Contrecoup**

Sie atmete hörbar auf und bewegte sich, als wolle sie aufspringen und ihm um den Hals fallen. Severus wappnete sich, aber sie beherrschte sich und blieb auf ihrem Platz sitzen.

Er sah sie ernst an. „Sei gewarnt, Narcissa. Ich mag dir glauben und helfen, weil ich gelernt habe, dass jeder Mensch eine zweite Chance bekommen sollte, aber ich bin kein Narr. Ich werde nichts schwören und bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen eines Verrates deinerseits werde ich dich hinauswerfen und dem Ministerium ausliefern. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sie nickte wortlos.

„Was ist es also, das du tun willst und das es erforderlich macht, Draco hier bei mir zu verstecken?"

Sie sah ihn an, schien sich zu wappnen für das, was sie nun sagen wollte, dann atmete sie tief ein und begann.

„Ich weiß, dass der dunkle Lord Recht hatte mit den Anschuldigungen gegen dich, Severus. Alles, was er sagte war völlig logisch und auch nachdem ich es tausendmal durchdacht habe, finde ich keinen Fehler in seinen Argumenten.

Du warst der Spion bei Dumbledore, der so viele der Pläne unseres Lords vereitelt hat.

Alles, was Bella dir hier vorgeworfen hat, war wahr. Ich habe über deine Antworten auf ihre Anschuldigungen nachgedacht und wenn man sie genauer betrachtet, waren sie nichts als heiße Luft."

Sie machte eine Pause, sah ihn unsicher an, ob sie zu weit gegangen war. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte er.

Mit neuem Mut fuhr sie fort: „Das ist jetzt vorbei. Du kannst dich bei den Todessern nicht mehr blicken lassen, denn auch wenn du Dumbledore getötet hast, hat der dunkle Lord dich zum Verräter erklärt und deinen Tod angeordnet.

Er erklärte, deine Tat hätte dir die Gnade eines schnellen Todes verschafft, aber dennoch dürfe es für Verrat nur eine einzige Strafe geben."

Sie stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen, als bräuchte der innere Druck, dem sie ausgesetzt war, ein Ventil.

„Also selbst wenn du einen Weg finden solltest, dem Orden, der dich nach deiner Tat zweifelsohne zutiefst hassen und dir misstrauen wird, noch Informationen zuzuspielen, du hast keine Möglichkeit mehr, an diese Informationen zu gelangen."

Wieder pausierte sie. Sie war bei ihrer Wanderung durch den Raum vor den Bücherregalen angekommen und blieb stehen.

Geistesabwesend strichen ihre Finger über die ledernen Buchrücken, zeichneten die Risse und Brüche der alten Einbände nach, aber ihr Blick erfasste nicht, was sie da vor sich sah, war weit in die Ferne gerichtet.

Severus Gesicht hatte das Lächeln verloren, seine Miene war steinern geworden, als sie seine Situation in so treffenden, kurzen Worten zusammengefasst hatte.

Er selber hatte seine momentanen Umstände schon tausend Mal im Geiste formuliert, aber sie nun in klaren Worten ausgesprochen zu hören gab ihm einen erneuten Stich.

Ruckartig drehte Narcissa sich um und sah ihn direkt an.

„_Ich_ werde es tun, Severus", sagte sie und plötzlich war Stärke und Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

„Ich werde die Stelle des Spions einnehmen."

Er schnappte nach Luft, wollte etwas sagen, doch sie hob die Hand, um ihn daran zu hindern.

„Sag nicht, ich könnte das nicht, Severus. Ich habe es mir gut überlegt und ich weiß, ich kann es. Denn ich muss es können, wenn ich das Leben meines Sohnes retten will.

Kein Versprechen des dunklen Lords kann Draco Sicherheit bieten, denn der dunkle Lord hält seine Versprechen nicht. Nur das Ende meines Meisters kann für Draco ein sicheres Leben bedeuten, das ist mir klar geworden.

Und wenn es das ist, was mein Sohn braucht, um zu überleben, dann will ich meinen Teil dazu beitragen."

Sie holte Luft, es war, als hätte sie diese Worte schnell sagen müssen, bevor sie der Mut verließ.

„Ich habe es mir genau überlegt, Severus. Du musst Draco verstecken, ich sage dem dunklen Lord, er wäre verschwunden und ich wisse nicht, wo er steckt. Das ist plausibel, denn nach dem, was in Hogwarts passiert ist, muss Draco fürchten, dass der Zorn und die Enttäuschung unseres Herrn sich nun gegen ihn richten. Er hat versagt, das lässt sich nicht wegdiskutieren, aber genau das wird meine Geschichte für den dunklen Lord plausibel machen.

Flucht nach dem Versagen bei einer Aufgabe ist ein Konzept, das er versteht.

Ich selber werde meine Dienste dem dunklen Lord anbieten, als Entschädigung für den Verlust eines Gefolgsmannes anbieten.

Du wirst einen Weg finden müssen, das, was ich an dich weitergebe, dem Orden zu übermitteln. Ich bin sicher, du wirst einen Weg finden, an Erfindungsreichtum hat es dir nie gemangelt."

Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, aber sie hielt sich aufrecht.

Severus sah sie ruhig an und er fühlte Respekt in sich aufsteigen für ihren Mut. Respekt und eine Spur Wehmut. Es gab niemanden, für den er so viel empfand, wie sie für ihren Sohn und ein leiser Gedanke, dass es Dinge gab, die ihm auf ewig verschlossen bleiben würden, keimte in ihm..

Dann aber sprach sie weiter und er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was sie sagte.

„Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren und das weiß der dunkle Lord nicht. Er denkt, er könne mich weiter mit dem Leben meines Sohnes und meines Mannes erpressen, aber ich habe begriffen, dass es leere Drohungen sind. Beziehungsweise keine leeren Drohungen, aber die Versprechen, sie zu verschonen sind leer und ich weiß, dass er sie ohnehin bestrafen wird, egal, ob ich tue was er will, oder nicht.

Er hat keine Macht mehr über mich, denn er kann mir nichts geben, was ich brauche.

Alles, was ich will ist ein sicheres Leben für meine Familie und das kann ich nur bekommen, wenn er gefallen ist."

„Narcissa, du weißt nicht, auf was du dich da einlässt. Du weißt nicht, welche Gefahren dir dabei drohen."

Severus sah sie ernst und voller Sorge an.

„Das weiß ich vielleicht nicht, aber ich weiß, was uns allen droht, wenn wir so weitermachen. Ich weiß, dass es niemals Ruhe geben wird. Ich weiß, dass er meinen Sohn zu etwas Schrecklichem machen wird."

Sie zitterte nun am ganzen Leib, aber ihre Furcht tat ihrer Entschlossenheit keinen Abbruch.

Severus trat auf sie zu, verharrte einen Moment, dann nahm er ihre Hände und hielt sie fest.

„Ich werde dir helfen, Narcissa. Auch ohne eine Schwur."

oooOOOooo

Bellatrix betrat den Raum, in dem ihr Gebieter sich aufhielt, ohne Vorwarnung.

Sein wütender Blick ließ sie einen Moment verharren, dann jedoch gewann die Erregung über die freudige Nachricht, die sie zu überbringen hatte, wieder die Oberhand.

Sie beugte leicht den Oberkörper, als sie auf ihn zuschritt und er runzelte erstaunt die Stirn. Er kannte sie gut und wenn sie sich durch einen erbosten Blick nicht so einfach einschüchtern ließ, dann war es etwas ganz Außergewöhnliches, das sie her brachte.

Er schluckte seinen Ärger über ihr Verhalten herunter und blickte sie mit gut verborgener Neugier an.

Vor ihm angekommen strahlte ihr Geicht, als sie verkündete: „Narcissa ist zurück, mein Lord. Sie wird uns dienen, so, wie sie es immer getan hat, wenn man ihr die richtigen Motive gegeben hat." Sie lachte schrill.

„Sie kam heute zu mir um mir zu sagen, dass sie mehr zu tun wünsche, als man ihr bisher übertragen hätte."

Bellatrix Kichern steigerte sich. „Sie meint, sie müsse gut machen, was ihr Mann und ihr Sohn verdorben hätten."

Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie fast glücklich klingend fort fuhr: „Die ist doch durch und durch eine Tochter des Hauses Black. Endlich hat meine Schwester erkannt, dass es mein Weg ist, dem sie folgen sollte."

Der dunkle Lord schien sie mit seinen glühenden Augen zu durchbohren und sie verstand seine unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ich werde an ihrer Seite sein und sie beizeiten daran erinnern, was auf dem Spiel steht, um ihre Loyalität zu Euch zu sichern, mein Lord."

Lord Voldemort nickte hoheitsvoll und entließ Bellatrix mit einer Handbewegung.

Er lächelte bei der Vorstellung, dass sein grausamer Plan so perfekt funktioniert hatte.

Doch wie sehr hätte ein alter, weiser Mann gelächelt, wenn er hätte sehen können, dass seine weitsichtigen Gedanken letztendlich ins Schwarze getroffen hatten.

**Ende**


End file.
